


One

by teaandjam



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandjam/pseuds/teaandjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Drabble that I wrote in class. </p><p>John's reaction to Sherlock and people calling him gay. Just fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

John Watson doesn’t like men.

He had always been so sure of his sexuality. From the moment he went to school he knew that he was attracted to girls and never really gave boys much thought. Sure, he did his share of experimenting in university but it never went longer than a one-night stand and he made sure he never saw that person again. For him, it always just felt weird thinking about men like that, so he usually just pushed it out of his mind and hit on every pretty girl he saw.

He knew what love felt like. Sure, none of his relationships lasted more than 2 months at most, but he knew the pang in his heart when he felt it. He knew what the sweaty palms, the dilated pupils, the increased heart rate meant. He knew, but he didn’t care. He, unlike Sherlock, was much more interested in the emotional side of love. The feeling like your world was falling apart when they weren’t there, and finally coming together when they were. That tingly feeling when they brush they hands over yours, and that shaky feeling when they brush their lips over yours. And he was scared, because he was always so sure when this was happening. With Sherlock, he never knew what was going on.

Sherlock would always be a mystery to John. The way he paraded around the living room when he was thinking about the case, or when he was spewing out deductions talking faster than humanly possible, hell even when he was bored shooting the wall Sherlock Holmes would always be beautiful. Not hot like other guys he's experimented with, or pretty like ones he's dated, but awstrickenly beautiful. Not that John consciously thought about him this way, and when he did, he was quick to snap out of it. Besides, Sherlock the master of deduction would have deduced he was gay right away and said something. But all things aside, John looked up to Sherlock like he was some heavenly angel... 

But of course, he wasn't.

After the fall, John didn't think. He didn't laugh, nor did he cry, but he just stared at the wall of the flat with its big spray paint happy face looking down on him with pitying eyes, as if to say "I know what your going through. I was there too." but nothing stopped John from the spiralling depression he had slowly whir pooled into. He just felt empty.

He thought a lot about two things during this 1 year span of his life that he wasted sitting in front of a wall; one being Sherlock, two being suicide. God, how badly he wante to just end it all some days, and it got even worse during the night. But the one thought that got him through everything was What would Sherlock say if I ended my life because of him? He mostly thought about Sherlock though... Why he fell, his life, how goddamn beautiful he was all the time. With his midnight black curls and his collar and his cheekbones, and those one size too small shirts that made John's heart skip a beat (not that he would admit it...) But you know what they say, you don't know what you have until its gone. John Watson owed Sherlock Holmes his life, and his heart. Because after Sherlock fell, there was one thing in particular that he thought about the most, but he didn't understand it until a man with a black coat and a blue scarf came parading through the doors of 221B after a year of being "dead."

John Watson didn't like men. He just liked one.


End file.
